


Untitled Potterlock Fluff

by Jominerva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Potterlock, Waking Up, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jominerva/pseuds/Jominerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Potterlock Fluff

Sherlock was greeted with the sight of a sleeping John when he opened his eyes. It wasn't an uncommon sight (especially not since their romantic escapade began over a year ago), but it still caused his heart to swell. Even after all this time, the effect John had on Sherlock was as strong as it had been the day they met. It had been love at first sight, but due to his essentially nonexistent experience with the emotion Sherlock ha stupidly ignored the fluttering in his stomach and the warming of his cheeks, choosing to keep John as a friend and only that, unaware of how much he was hurting their friendship by pretending the intense connection between them meant nothing. 

So many months of pining could have been prevented if only Sherlock had taken the time to  _observe_. Sure, he had seen the way John looked at him, had noticed how he didn't look at anyone else the same way. He had seen how John always seemed to be able to pick him out in the crowd. But then again, so could many other people. Though he stood out to everyone else for a completely different reason. To them he was 'The Freak', but to John he was just ... Sherlock. 

Sherlock hadn't understood how being Sherlock was an act worthy of John's affections, and so tried in numerous ways to make himself seem suitable as a possible candidate for John to enter into a romantic relationship with. He'd tried helping him with his classes and training for quidditch, buying him gifts, and he even tried to get switched into Gryffindor so it would seem like they had more in common. 

It was only after John had overheard Sherlock attempting to persuade Headmaster McGonagall to give him a red and gold scarf that he said anything. He's approached Sherlock the next day outside the Great Hall and demanded he explain what was going on. After a failed attempt to fool John into thinking anything but the truth, Sherlock had told John his real motives for the strange behaviour, thus revealing his true feelings for John. Expecting to be immediately rejected, Sherlock had been shocked into silence when John kissed him instead. John had taken the rare occurence of a silent Sherlock as an opportunity to explain that he'd been harbouring the same feelings and doubts for basically the same amount of time that Sherlock had. 

"Even though we're nothing alike?" Sherlock had asked when he finally found his voice. "Even if I don't posses the same qualities as the Gryffindors you spend so much of your time with?" Sherlock would never forget the smile John gave him after he'd asked that.

"Sherlock, I would love you even if you were a Slytherin."

Sherlock had laughed then, but he knew what John said was true. John's love for him transcended all boundaries, just like his love for John knew no limits.

For a moment Sherlock imagined himself wearing green and grey, or green and silver, whatever it was, and felt an involuntary shiver go up his spine. He had nothing against the Slytherin house of course. In face, he found them to be rather intriguing as a whole. He was only glad to be a Ravenclaw for John's sake. He was already teased enough for dating the resident freak at Hogwarts. Sherlock couldn't bear to think of what people might say if he also happened to be a Slytherin. Though Sherlock cared very little for the trivialities of house rivalries and the like, he knew the Gryffindor/Slytherin feud was not a force to be reckoned with.

Sometimes Sherlock felt as if his being a Ravenclaw was his only redeeming quality, and sometimes he felt that not even that counted, yet somehow John had fallen for him anyway. It was a mystery he had yet to solve, and though not knowing things was a source of immense frustration, the joy he got simply knowing John wanted to be with him overshadowed any negative feelings caused by Sherlock's ignorance as to why he did.

Never in his entire life had Sherlock met anyone as wonderful as John. He was strong-willed and loyal, smarter than average and not entirely unfunny. He was patient, and understanding of Sherlock when he wasn't sure what he wanted or needed himself. He had become invaluable to Sherlock. He honestly had no idea where he would be without John by his side. 

Sherlock stared down at his face, relaxed in sleep and bathed in the golden light of the morning sun. Sherlock knew he would need to wake him soon, lest they miss out on breakfast. Sherlock could do without it but John did get so grouchy when he was hungry, and an unhappy John was no fun to be around. Sherlock leant in until his lips were directly beside John's ear.

"John, wake up."

Still mostly asleep, John turned his head towards Sherlock, lips stretched as if searching for Sherlock's. With a fond look in his eyes Sherlock leant in and gave John a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, get up. You'll miss breakfast."

John, now fully awake after hearing that, sat upright and stretched. He gave Sherlock a sleepy smile, which was readily returned, and swung his legs out from beneath the covers. Sherlock allowed himself the luxury of staring at John's naked back for a moment while he sat at the edge of the bed. As much as he enjoyed the sight of a half-naked and sleepy John slowly waking himself up, Sherlock figured if he spent any more time stretching and yawning he would certainly miss breakfast. 

"John, unless you don't plan on eating until lunch, I suggest you get a move on."

"Hm?" John asked, turning around to raise an eyebrow at Sherlock. Only after Sherlock gestured to the empty room around them did John seem to fully understand the situation. He immediately began scrambling about the room, hurrying to get dressed and make himself somewhat presentable. Sherlock watched him from his position on the bed with a half amused, half fond smile. John glared at him while he tied his tie, apparently not having noticed it was the wrong colour. Sherlock tried not to think about how nicely his own blue tie brought out the blue in John's eyes and gave him his best 'innocent' look. 

"Don't look at me like that," John said, pulling on a pair of trousers. "You did this on purpose." He put on his belt with a sigh. "Greg's probably eaten all of the Pixie Puffs."

"Who?"

"Sherlock, you've known him for years. He's in the same year as us, in Gryffindor like me, he's on the quidditch team, sometimes hangs out with us, and he's in our transfiguration class!"

"Oh, you mean Gavin."

"No, I mean Greg." John pulled on his shoes (no socks, Sherlock noted) and smoothed his hair down before coming back over towards the bed.   
"I'm guessing the fact that you're still in bed means you won't be coming down for breakfast, so I'll just find you after, okay?" 

Sherlock nodded, then tilted his head up. John grinned, then bent down to give Sherlock a quick peck before turning and starting to leave. 

"Love you!" he called over his shoulder.

"You too," Sherlock called back before climbing out of John's bed and starting to pick up the remaining articles of clothing off the floor. He saw John's tie lying on top of his own shirt and smiled as he picked it up. He stared at the strip of fabric for a moment, then tucked it into the pocket of his trousers before getting dressed. He kept a hand in the pocket as he made his way back to his own room, and put the tie away with his others. The lone piece of red and gold stood in stark contrast with the rest of the blue and silver, and to Sherlock it was beautiful. It looked like it belonged there, so Sherlock decided there it would stay.  John wouldn't miss it much. He had lots of ties. And besides, he took Sherlock's first. 


End file.
